Ruby Rose (RWBY)
"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" - Ruby, on her motivations for becoming a Huntress Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the web series RWBY. Ruby is a student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team RWBY (pronounced the same as her name). Her weapon of choice is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe that she had dubbed Crescent Rose. Personality At the start of the show, Ruby was described by Monty as being "innocent" and still a "little sister". She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her being unable to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon", and struggling to act formally in "It's Brawl in the Family". Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In the second chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Ruby has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar, and by the Vytal Festival, she has overcome them entirely. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in "Players and Pieces" and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". After her discussion with Ozpin in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the "Battle of Beacon" when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan. Ruby can be ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones, as shown when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows' stinger after he manages to injure her uncle, Qrow Branwen. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 9 Season 13 Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Ruby is the main hero of this story. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Yang Xiao Long Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older half-sister and friend. When they were young, Yang used to read Ruby storybooks filled with the deeds of great heroes, which inspired Ruby to become a Huntress. In addition, Ruby cites Yang's entry to Beacon as one of her sources of inspiration for joining the school herself. They both attended Beacon Academy at the same time, during which Yang has shown high levels of affection for Ruby, much to her embarrassment. Despite this, from the moment they arrived at Beacon, Yang has tried to pressure Ruby into finding friends as well as a team that didn't include her, in order to help Ruby be less socially awkward. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby and Yang's relationship becomes strained after the events of the Battle of Beacon, mostly due to Yang's crushed emotional state. Although Ruby is visibly disheartened by how crestfallen Yang has become, she respects her sister's wishes to be left alone. In "No Safe Haven", it is revealed that Ruby has been writing letters to Yang over the course of her trip to Haven, not knowing if they have reached her sister or not. She writes another letter, expressing her apologies to Yang for leaving home like she did, her loneliness without her sister and their friends, and her desires to reassemble Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow schoolmate of Ruby's. Their first acquaintance was on bad terms, with Ruby knocking over Weiss' luggage, leading her to berate Ruby about the importance of the contents of the luggage, further accusing her of being "brain dead" due to her nervous expression after the mention of Dust. Ruby was seriously upset by Weiss' aggressive behavior and by the fact she has made what she has termed "a negative friend". Weiss has since stated that Ruby's hyperactivity and lack of forethought is a big cause of tension between them. The two have learned to work together and there is some indication that the tension is lessening, now that they are both parts of Team RWBY. By "Players and Pieces", both are able to open to one another slightly, but have not become friends yet. Although Ruby appears to try befriending her, Weiss is still bothered by Ruby's childish antics, as seen in Peter Port's class lesson about the Grimm. But after Ruby talks with Ozpin and Weiss talks with Port, the two seem to be on better terms with each other, with Weiss saying she believes Ruby can be a great leader and promising to be the best teammate. Although they have reconciled, Weiss is still stern with Ruby when she makes mistakes, such as calling her a "dunce" after she misunderstands Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance of "polarity" as being the power to "control poles", when it actually means controlling magnetism. By "The Stray", Ruby and Weiss have developed some rapport, and they are seen acting far more friendly to each other. However, after Blake's accidental revelation of being a Faunus and former member of the White Fang, Ruby stills seems to be distressed by Weiss' attitude, as much of which also causes her pain, in sense of being a leader and keeping her friends together. As of "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to have developed a better and closer relationship, which was seen when after the two lost against Yang, each on different turns, the two hug and "cry" together. Ruby also laughs at Weiss' small joke following their battle against Roman in his Atlesian Paladin. In "Round One", after Weiss saves Ruby from being attacked during the match, she calls Weiss her "BFF". While Weiss refutes this label, Ruby nonetheless holds it to be true. In "End of the Beginning" Weiss follows Ruby to find Jaune and Pyrrha showing total faith in her. Upon hearing, from Yang, that Weiss was taken away by her father, Ruby is visibly saddened by this. After several months have passed, in "The Next Step", when Nora Valkyrie mentions the Schnee Dust Company, she feels a bit saddened, hinting that she still thinks about Weiss Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is a fellow schoolmate and teammate of Ruby's. They have developed a strong bond as teammates, though their relationship was colder to start off with. In "The Shining Beacon", despite helping out Ruby, Blake shows indifference to her as evidenced when Ruby tries to make conversation with her, but Blake is already walking away. That night, Blake is seen reading a book by candlelight, as Ruby is lying down talking with her sister. After Ruby pinpoints Blake, Yang pulls Ruby over to Blake to try and get them to speak to each other. Initially this fails as Blake says she wanted to be alone to read her book, but the two find common ground over their shared love of books. When Ruby is looking for Yang to partner with her during the initiation, she muses to herself about how Blake would be a good alternative, but that she might find it hard to socialize with Blake. When observing a recent crime scene, Ruby was quick to agree with and defend Blake's statement on how it did not make sense that the White Fang would rob a Dust store, saying that it could have been Roman Torchwick, a criminal she encountered a few months ago. After Blake implied herself as being a Faunus, Ruby tried to help her, but was unable when she quickly ran out of the room, showing that Ruby cares for all her teammates. According to Ruby, she and Blake are already friends, as both already get along, although she is still quiet. Ruby also notes on how Blake's cat ears are cute. The two seem to be on good and friendly terms, as Ruby herself was willing to help Blake in fighting their enemies. Both also seem to fight perfectly well together, as seen when fighting off against Roman, using their speed to their advantage when he piloted the Atlesian Paladin-290. After the Battle of Beacon, Ruby is saddened by the fact that Blake ran away after the battle. Although Ruby believes that Blake might have had a good reason for running away, contrary to what Yang believes. Jaune Arc Jaune is a fellow schoolmate and friend of Ruby's. During the first episode, Jaune is implied to vomit near Ruby due to motion sickness. They formally made acquaintance when Jaune helped Ruby up from the ground after she collapses upon finding herself alone. She later returns the favor in helping him to get to Beacon Cliff after he was stunned by a near-miss from Pyrrha's javelin, Miló, in the academy's locker hall. At one point, when Yang suggests that Ruby made one friend (Jaune), Ruby states that Weiss counts as a negative friend and that the two balance each other out. During her race to find her sister first during the initiation test, Ruby muses that she would not mind being teamed up with Jaune because she thinks he is kind and funny, though she is not confident in his ability as a fighter. Weeks after the Initiation, Ruby and Jaune hang out often along with their respective teams as shown in "Jaunedice". Ruby shows concern about Jaune who is being bullied by Cardin Winchester and helps Pyrrha stop Jaune from dropping the topic. After Jaune is blackmailed by Cardin, he spends less time with Ruby and she comments about it during their now unusual meeting in "Forever Fall". Despite Jaune insisting that he is a failure as a person and leader, Ruby continues curtly contradicting him. She is shown to be confident when talking to Jaune such as her comment about him being a failure when they first met. Ruby says he has to be a better leader, otherwise his team will fail with him, and insists that it is within his ability. Ruby continues her friendship with Jaune throughout their time at Beacon. During Team JNPR's match against Team BRNZ in "New Challengers. . .", she happily cheers Jaune on. In "End of the Beginning", after the fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, Jaune decides to travel with Ruby to Haven to find any leads on their enemies, and for the justice on behalf of Pyrrha. In "The Next Step", after defeating Geist, Ruby laughs at Jaune for wearing a rabbit logo hoodie of Pumpkin Pete. She saw it for the first time after he takes off part of his armor while waiting for the Faunus blacksmith to bring his modified Crocea Mors. In "Remembrance" she tried comforting him in the aftermath of discovering Shion and witnessing another death. She also showed concern and respectful distance when she came across him training to a video of Pyrrha while everyone else slept. The two remain together when Team RNJR splits up in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". Together they carry Qrow on a stretcher to get him help. When nothing is found in Kuroyuri, Ruby apologizes to Jaune, revealing that she has been burdening herself for what they are all caught up in. Jaune comforts and encourages her, listing how much she has lost and how her determination to do right inspires them to be with her. Pyrrha Nikos Although the two have not had much direct interaction, the two are often seen sitting together in the cafeteria with their teams. Both girls share the same concern for Jaune, and together they attempt to make him accept the fact that he is being bullied so that he can ask for help. When Pyrrha shows up in "Round One", Ruby greets her with great enthusiasm, showing that they have formed a significant bond. In "PvP", Pyrrha is manipulated into using her Semblance to destroy Penny. However, in "Battle of Beacon" Ruby still protects her from the Nevermore, and does not blame her for Penny's death. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby swears to Nora and Ren that she will help find and bring Jaune and Pyrrha back. Ruby finds Pyrrha atop Beacon Tower and is horrified to see Cinder execute Pyrrha and disintegrate her body. Upon seeing this, Ruby activates the hidden power of her silver eyes. After waking up, Qrow confirms Pyrrha's death, and Ruby is visibly disheartened, but she still remains stoic. As a way of honoring Pyrrha's death, she travels to Haven with the rest of Pyrrha's former team to uncover the truth behind those who attacked Vale. In "Remembrance", it is revealed that Ruby has been having strange dreams that most likely stemmed from the night Pyrrha was killed. The dreams appeared as dark and void with silver circles floating along the sides. Despite the darkness, voices, and sometimes weapons clashing, can be heard. The most common among the voices was Pyrrha's saying Jaune's name repetitively. Ruby often wakes up abruptly during these dreams, but she does not disclose this with the rest of Team RNJR. Ruby later finds out that the dreams likely manifested due to overhearing instructional training videos, made by Pyrrha, being used by Jaune while everyone else slept. Ruby looks on guiltily at this and leaves him, keeping a respectful distance. Nora Valkyire Although not much interaction has been shown between Ruby and Nora, their teams spend a lot of time together during their time at Beacon. After the two form Team RNJR along with Jaune and Lie Ren, they become considerably closer. They travel to Haven together and are able to engage in conversation easily. Ruby and Nora have also been shown to fight well together, as Ruby occasionally gives Nora power-ups, such as carrying Nora by using her Semblance or shooting her friend with a blast of electricity. The two can easily agree on things; for example, they are angered by Jaune insulting Qrow. Lie Ren Ruby and Ren originally did not have much interaction, although their teams spent a lot of time together at Beacon. When Team RNJR is formed, they become closer despite Ren's quiet disposition. The two travel together with Jaune and Nora to Haven and are shown to get along well, in combat especially. Ruby also appears to be concerned about Ren while they are in Oniyuri. However, in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Ruby argues with Ren about heading to Kuroyuri to find medical supplies for Qrow before Team RNJR decides to split up. Qrow Branwen Qrow is Ruby's uncle and a teacher at Signal Academy. Qrow taught Ruby how to wield Crescent Rose among various other things. Ruby mentions to Professor Ozpin that she was "complete garbage" before Qrow started training her. Weiss suggests in "It's Brawl in the Family" that Ruby got her recklessness from Qrow. In "Burning the Candle", it is revealed that Ruby and Yang Xiao Long were saved by Qrow when they were both children. Ruby is shown to adore her uncle in "It's Brawl in the Family", as she greets him with childish glee. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby learns from Qrow about the heritage of her silver eyes. With Ozpin missing, her uncle vows to finish his work, and Ruby volunteers to help him. Qrow accepts, but he tells her to recover first while dropping hints about answers being in Haven. Qrow follows Ruby when she sets out on her mission to Haven with the remaining members of Team JNPR. In "Tipping Point", Qrow appears at the last second to stop Tyrian's stinger from striking Ruby, giving her a reassuring smile. As Qrow and Tyrian fight in "Punished", Ruby tries to help him, but he tells her to keep back. She does not completely obey. After the battle, Ruby shows concern for her uncle when he collapses from his injury. In "A Much Needed Talk", after Qrow fills her and the others in on what is going in with Salem, Ruby confronts Qrow about her absolute trust in him not being reciprocated when he followed Team RNJR instead of joining them. Qrow reveals that it was not about lack of trust on his part, but that he was protecting them by keeping back due to his misfortune Semblance. This temporary clash does not damage their relationship, and Ruby is very much distressed to discover later that Qrow is suffering from being poisoned by Tyrian. She carries him on a stretcher to get help and sticks with him when Team RNJR needs to split directions. While riding on an airship to Mistral in "No Safe Haven", Ruby is concerned that Qrow will not make it. But after their arrival, he is treated and recovers, much to her relief. Yet despite her obvious admiration of him, she gets annoyed when he comes home drunk, which is shown in "Welcome to Haven". Taiyang Xiao Long According to interactions between Ruby and Yang, Ruby does not seem to like it when Yang tries to lecture her, stating that she "sounds like Dad". Also, during her interaction with Penny regarding overprotective fathers, she says that she knows how it feels with a sympathetic face, signing his high degree of over-protectiveness, which she doesn't seem to really enjoy. However, Ruby also quotes her father and mother as the ones who taught her to help others. In "Field Trip" Ruby is overjoyed that he has sent Yang and her a package. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby is watched over by Taiyang as she recovers. She later leaves home in the winter without telling her dad personally, leaving only a letter explaining her departure. Summer Rose Summer is Ruby's mother, who is deceased. According to Yang, Ruby was left torn following her mother's death, but was probably too young to understand it at the time. Ruby apparently visits Summer's Gravestone routinely, doing so in the "Red" Trailer, "Round One" and "End of the Beginning". Ruby is seen talking to Summer about the events in her life, casually addressing her as if she were still there. Ruby also remarks that she still misses her. Zwei Ruby is seen to clearly love her pet dog, as evidenced by her jumping for joy when he arrives in her team's dorm room. Ruby even goes as far to sneak Zwei on her mission with her team and their shadowing Huntsman Bartholomew Oobleck. Cinder Fall Salem Emerald Sustrai Mercury Black Roman Torchwick Ozpin Being Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin invited Ruby to attend his school after their first encounter shortly after the events of the Dust store robbery. As with Glynda Goodwitch, he is impressed with Ruby's skill, stating that he had "only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill..." He is later seen paying particular attention to Ruby's performance during the initiation. Ozpin is also very interested in Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby entrusts Ozpin when she discreetly tells him of the White Fang hideout at Mountain Glenn in "Field Trip". He is also seen giving her advice in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" and "Dance Dance Infiltration". In "Round One", Ruby stated that the more she gets to know him, the more he starts sounding like her uncle, Qrow. When Ruby reunites with Ozpin in "Unforeseen Complications", she tries to assure him that all of the hardships she and Team RNJR went through were not his fault, but to no avail. Glynda Goodwitch Glynda's first appearance was rescuing Ruby from Roman's attack. After a short battle, Ruby, excited about her being a Huntress, asks her for her autograph, but she instead lectures her about putting herself and others in danger. However, she is shown to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back". However, this display of affection is short-lived as immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist", hitting the desk in front of Ruby with her riding crop for emphasis. Penny Polendina Naoto Shirogane Samus Aran Saber/King Arturia Pendragon Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste Maka Albarn Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Yu Narukami Shirou Emiya Rin Tohsaka Kiritsugu Emiya Sheena Fujibayashi Shantae Dark Magician Girl Tohru Adachi Kirei Kotomine Nagito Komaeda Ragna the Bloodedge Ashi Reinhardt SuperMarioGlitchy4 SuperMarioGlitchy3 White Star Allies and enemies Allies: Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Zwei, Qrow Branwen, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Penny Poledina, Naoto Shirogane, Samus Aran, Saber/King Arturia Pendragon, Maka Albarn, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Igor, Margaret, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsoka, Archer/Future Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Nostalgia Critic, Naruto Uzumaki, Black Star, Soul Eater Evans, Pit, Yoko, Teddie, Hercule, Videl, Bigby Wolf, Amy Rose, The DK Crew, Winston, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Link, Cloud, Sheena Fujibayashi, Pit, Yoko, Garrus Vakarian, Najenda, Nightraid, Death the Kid, Satsuki Kiryuin, Yugo, Jules Verne, Amelie Lukas, Batgirl, Starla, Drake, Enemies: Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Marluxia, Torhu Adachi, Gilgamesh, Kirei Kotomine, Larxene, Myotismon, Joker, Sweet Tooth, Esdeath, Ragyo Kiryuin, Handsome Jack, Kefka, Pennywise, Arkham/Jester, Captain Spaulding, Firefly, Doomsday, Baron Strucker, Hondao, Solo, Gallery Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose.JPG Ruby Rose RWBY.jpg Vol2 Ruby ProfilePic Normal.png Vol3_Ruby_ProfilePic_Normal.png Vol1_Ruby_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Ruby's Pajama's Ruby_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Ruby's Uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer Outfit Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Ruby's Prom Dress Ruby_ProfilePic_Pajamjams.png|Ruby's Alt Pajama's V2_08_00022.png V2_08_00050.png Ruby_ProfilePic_Timeskip.png Ru.jpg V4_02_00043.png 1769531-1477143944535-RWBY_THUMB_Ch01.png.jpg 1917414.jpg Ruby Samus and Lion Saber.png|Ruby Samus and Saber Lion Ruby and Shantae.png|Ruby Rose and Shantae Ruby and Naoto.png|"Ruby Rose and Naoto Shirogane" Ruby and Kiritsugu.png|"Ruby Rose and Kiritsugu Emiya" Ruby Rose vs Marluxia.png|"Ruby Rose vs Marluxia" dsasddef.jpg|Ruby Rose and Yugo Ruby Rose and Shirou Emiya.png|"Ruby Rose and Shirou Emiya" Ruby Rose and Saber.png|"Ruby Rose and Saber" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the RWBY Universe Category:Internet Stars Category:Action Heroines Category:Sibling Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Team RWBY Category:Team RNJR Category:Gun Users Category:Squad Leaders Category:Red Heads Category:Partner Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the KVA Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lindsay Jones Category:Raizen High School Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Saori Hayami Category:Main Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Animated characters Category:Yugo Friends Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Good Counterparts